Locomotives include various electrical components used to control different aspects of consist operation. These components can include light switches, temperature regulators, sensors, breakers, displays, and processing equipment, among others. Locomotive operators and service technicians are required to frequently access the electrical components in order to operate, service, inspect and/or repair the components. As such, it can be important for the electrical components to be conventionally located near a cab of the locomotive.
Historically, the electrical components of a locomotive were housed within a compartment that abuts the cab of the locomotive. In this location, however, access to the components was difficult on some locomotives. In addition, the environment (e.g., the temperature and/or vibration) of the locomotive compartments can be extreme, causing the components to fail prematurely.
One example of a container configured to house electrical components is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,442 that issued to Gebhard on Apr. 30, 2002 (“the '442 patent”). In particular, the '442 patent discloses a container having a base frame mounted to the roof of a car body. A plurality of electrical components (including a fan) are mounted within the container. In this configuration, the electrical components are located close to an operator of the car, and the fan can be used to cool the remaining components.
Although the container of the '442 patent may effectively house some electrical components, it may still be less than optimal. In particular, the connection between the container and the roof of a car body may provide opportunities for noise and vibration to enter the car body and the container. In addition, the fan, alone, may be insufficient in some environments to adequately cool the remaining electrical components.
The electrical enclosure of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.